The Sword Demon's Legacy
by remixofdestiny
Summary: Sammy has awakened to his ancestry. The Ancient times of Elibe feared the Sword Demon. Sammy is now forced into a life of killing because of a cursed sword. Can anyone save him from his bloodlust? Now only his family and friends can try. T for Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Demon's Legacy**

**By remixofdestiny **

AN: Time to stop beating around the bush and start this story. This is another Sammy-based story if Elibe and Earth were once the same place. It is 4 years after Galaxia and Sammy is 17 years old. So basically it's an AU. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi are still there of course and magic is forgotten to the long passages of time except for a select few. Enjoy the story and please Read and Review! It's a Fire Emblem X-Over if you haven't noticed earlier.

**Chapter 0: The Sword Demon**

Sammy Tsukino.

That was his name. But not now, not when he was in a tournament like this. His long brown hair flows down to his waist and it covers one of his cold green eyes. He is wearing an old Sacean garb. The Swordmaster's garb. The robes are light enough to dodge enemy attacks and tough enough to survive lethal blows. The garb is a light blue color with gold on the edges of the robes. He is also wearing a dark scarf, hiding his mouth. Sammy is holding a sword, more specifically the Wo Dao. He closes his eyes as he waits for his name to be called in the deathmatch. Tonight… It will rain blood.

"It's your turn!" the Arenamaster shouts.

Sammy nods slightly as he stands up. He looks around the waiting room. It's bland at best, but it calms down most nervous fighters. Too bad he's never nervous. He walks towards the gates as they open slowly to reveal a circular field surrounded by walls. Behind and above the walls are hundreds of people scream in approval. They loved seeing a person they either hate or praise to fight to the death.

"It's time for the ultimate showdown!" The Arenamaster shouts, "It's Will the Great,"

The people shout as the other gates open to see a man with a shield on his arm and a sword sheathed on his side. He has dirty blonde hair and he is wearing chainmail on his body.

'That chainmail will make him a little faster than normal armor…' Sammy thought to himself, 'Good thing I'm faster still…'

"Going against…" The Arenamaster continues, "The legendary Sword Demon!"

Sammy smirks at his tournament nickname. It was the nickname that the old tomes had about swordsmanship had. It had stuck to him like glue after his first battle. The people scream with approval with the match up. Sammy looks at Will coolly, drawing his Wo Dao. The Wo Dao is a light sword, but it's quick and powerful. It has a silver hilt and blade, but it has a deep crimson color going on its edge. Will draws a Silver Sword confidently. He has a deep smirk. Sammy smiles coldly. He will love cutting off that smirk.

"Begin!" The Arenamaster shouts.

[Begin Softly With Grace Fire Emblem 7]

"Die Sword Demon!" Will shouts as he slashes with vigor.

Sammy tilts his body back to dodge the slash. Will jumps into the air and lands back to his side of the arena, afraid.

"Too slow. My turn…" Sammy said with a sadistic grin.

Sammy vanishes and then reappears in front of Will slashes once, creating a slight cut on Will's chest. Sammy jumps high in the air then lands on his side of the arena, to avoid any chance of a counterattack. Sammy then moves into a sword stance, and the people gasp. It was what they were hoping/not hoping for. The legendary…

"Shadow Dance." Sammy said simply.

Four images of Sammy appear behind him, each in a different sword stance. The four images charge forward and slash into Will. The first cut appears on his left arm, then his right arm, his legs following. Then Sammy vanishes and appears in front of the shocked Will. Sammy gracefully slashes upwards, through his stomach upwards. Blood sprays around Sammy like rain. He pulls out the Wo Dao, and then flicks it to the right, still holding it. Blood flies off of it and into the wall. Sammy hears the cheers of the audience but doesn't care. He now lives to see one purpose ever since he acquired the Wo Dao. To find the ultimate opponent. In the crowd several cloaked people look at Sammy sadly.

End Chapter

AN: You like the prologue chapter? Next chapter will show how Sammy got these scrolls 3 years ago. The Scrolls are Swordmaster Scrolls and the Wo Dao… You'll see where he gets it.


	2. The Ancient Scrolls, The Promotion

**Sword Demon's Legacy**

**By: Remixofdestiny**

**AN: Hey all this is the continuation of the first chapter. I'll return to my other stories soon, don't you worry about it! Well. Time to start the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Sailor Moon, nor will I in the distant future. I do not own the songs that inspire my writing either.**

**Chapter 1: The Ancient Scrolls, The Promotion**

**3 Years ago**

**[Play Wind Across the Plains Fire Emblem]**

Sammy is on a field trip to the old Sacaen Plains. It's located near the South Carolina coast in America. It took him a while to convince his parents to go on this field trip, but it was well worth it. Sammy is wearing black pants, a white shirt, and grey tennis shoes while him and his class is walking on the plains of Sacae. The Kutolah Clan still thrives even though a thousand years have passed. Sammy yawns a bit while his teacher drones on and on about the other Clans. The Lorca to be more precise. As his teacher teaches the students, they all sat down at the center of the town of Bulgar.

"The Lorca was once a great clan. They were, sadly besieged by the ruthless bandits that lived near the Bern Mountains." His teacher, Mr. Aeon said.

Mr. Aeon has dark black hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a white button up collar shirt, grey business pants, black church shoes, and is wearing glasses. His voice is low, almost… menacing.

Sammy looks around the plains and sees the gers [large nomadic tents] around them. They are plentiful and they have many of the people living in their nomadic ways. There were some merchants selling their wares around the group of students and teacher. They were allowed to buy anything they could. That included weapons, but if they were seen using them in cold blood, it's an automatic expulsion. Everyone assumed that the weapons buying were for the bandits and gangs that tend to hang out at these parts.

'Why did they even allow us to buy weapons in the first place?' Sammy thinks to himself.

He fingers the Iron Sword that he got cheaply from one of the merchants. He imagines his parents' reaction when they found out that he bought a sword. Sammy immediately shivers. Not a good reaction, but hopefully he can convince them that he can keep it. He stands up and starts walking around the area as soon as Mr. Aeon finished his current lesson.

"Sammy, stay close!" An older female voice orders him.

Sammy inwardly groans at his sister's [somewhat] nagging voice. His parents condition of him going here… His older sister, Serena, and her bratty [but a good ally to tease Serena] cousin Rini had to come with him to the Sacaen Plains; and they made him swear to protect them.

"Alright, I'm coming." Sammy said, walking towards his sister and Rini.

[A mile away from the City of Bulgar]

[Play Enemies Appear Fire Emblem]

Several muscle heavy, dirty bandits gather around inside a house. 2 people have guns, pistols, while the others have Iron Axes or Iron Bows.

"Ya got the plans mates?" The first gunman asks the rest.

"Yeah boss!" An axeman said.

"All right, we raid Bulgar at the 4:30. Fog will arrive in our favor. Surround the entrance; make sure there is no escape for these Sacaen mongrels." The leader said.

"Aye!" They shout with glee.

"Remember, kidnap the women, and kill the men!"

"Aye sir!" They shout again.

[Back At Bulgar 1:49 PM]

[Play Black Fang Fire Emblem]

Sammy finally got rid of his sister and cousin for a while. He promised them that he would meet them at the inn room around 6:30 tonight. Sammy is walking down the busy streets. He hears the dealings of merchants and nomads around him as they bustle around him.

"Hey, you kid." A voice calls.

Sammy stops his walk and looks around for the voice. He looks around carefully and he finds the person he's looking for. He's sitting right behind a small table filled with scrolls. Sammy awkwardly walks towards the man to get a good look at him. The man is wearing a black cloak around his body, and is wearing a dark hood that covered most of his facial features except one of his eyes and mouth. His skin is pale and he has a golden colored eye.

Sammy sits down in front of the man, making him smile. Sammy did not like that smile at all. The man looks at Sammy's Iron Sword with amusement glinting from his golden eye.

"So you fancy yourself a Mercenary? Or a Myrmidon perhaps?" the man asks

"Neither sir." Sammy politely said.

A Mercenary was a normal sword user. He could use the sword decently, but that was about it. A Myrmidon though is a dangerous, but a graceful swordsman. A Mercenary may be fast, but a Myrmidon is faster and can dodge many strikes. But the downside is that they have weak armor, so if they get hit they're usually dead, or heavily wounded.

"How about you learn?" The man asks.

The man, Sammy realized, has a deep voice. It's… more menacing than his teacher's voice! But… he feels compelled to listen for some reason. He found himself nodding.

"H-How can I learn?" Sammy asks nervously.

The man pulls out 4 scrolls. Two scrolls are green and the other two are blue.

"Choose which pair of scrolls you want, and I'll take it from there child." The man said.

'Aw man… I knew my parents were right about not talking to strangers! But… I feel… strange… I choose…' Sammy thought to himself

Sammy moves his hand to the blue scrolls and they glow lightly.

"So… you're his descendant." The man said with a smirk.

"Wha, What are you talking about?"

"These scrolls are for only the descendants of a certain Swordmaster." The man said, "I have already forgotten his name, but it glows for his descendants!"

Sammy looks at the man disbelievingly.

"So you don't believe me? Allow me a parting gift along with those scrolls." The man said, smirking.

The man waves his arm and the people slow down and stop in place, like time has been stopped. Sammy notices the lack of noise and immediately looks around shocked at the power the man wields.

"Magic? But Sensei said that magic is extinct! Only the Sailor Senshi can wield magic!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Your teacher is wrong… Now for the final touches…"

Sammy sees a circle appear under him and a glyph glows a golden color in the circle.

"Wh-What is this?" Sammy shouts.

"This is your Promotion…" The man said in a sinister voice, "Your Promotion from Civilian, to Myrmidon."

Golden lightning shoots around Sammy as he feels unbelievable strength pouring into him. The Glyph and the man vanish leaving behind piece of paper. It was like he was never there. Time starts flowing back to normal as Sammy gasps in air from the shock of his 'Promotion'. The Blue Scrolls are still in his hands. He looks at them and then the piece of paper. Sammy picks up the piece of paper and it says a simple message.

'_I will see you again in two years. Do not tell anyone of this encounter or else I will be forced to deal with you…' _

Sammy felt obligated to tell his sister, cousin, or even his parents about this, but… The man's magic. If he could stop time, killing Sammy himself wouldn't be a problem. Sammy felt his arms were slimmer and had more muscle like than before, the same about his whole body. Was this the Promotion the man spoke of? Is Sammy now a Myrmidon? Sammy shakes his head. He could think about this later. Sammy runs back to the Inn, putting the scrolls in his pack. He moved a lot faster than what he's used to, so he dodged several people on the way, not able to stop until he was at the Inn. Fog starts rolling in the town. Sammy walks in his room, but didn't see his sister or his cousin there. He did see a note though. Sammy walks towards the note and starts reading it.

'_If you come earlier than usual, we want to tell you that we wanted something to eat! – Love Serena'_

"Figured as such." Sammy mumbles to himself, "They'll be back in about two hours I bet."

[End Music]

Sammy looks around the Inn room that they had. It has 3 queen sized beds, with a small dresser between each of them. There are several small candles on the small table in the middle of the room as well. The Sacaens are a lot like the Amish people, they dislike electricity, and they prefer to make things with their own two hands. Sammy sits down on the bed nearest the window, opening the first scroll and begins to read it. Inside the scrolls are sword stances, and proper sword swinging techniques. Sammy moves the table, so he won't knock it over, while practicing his newfound swordplay. Sammy looks at the scroll again as he gets in a typical Myrmidon stance. Sammy then spin/jump/slash at an invisible enemy, then spin-jumps back to his original position.

"Wow…" Sammy said in awe.

He could actually fight now. He continues reading the scrolls until he heard footsteps and voices coming up the staircase to their room. It was Serena and Rini! Sammy quickly closes the scrolls and put it back in the pack. Sammy quickly moves to move the table. After he finishes that, he jumps back on his bed and looks out the window. Serena opens the door while Rini runs in scared.

"What's going on?" Sammy asks.

[Start Shadow Approaches Fire Emblem]

"Bandit attack!" Rini shouts, "We ran from them as fast as we could! They came from the fog!"

"What?" Sammy exclaims.

He heard a man knock on their door, roughly. Serena and Rini stiffen in fear.

"Move the table out of the way." Sammy whispers, "I'll deal with him if he's a bandit."

"You'll get yourself killed!" Serena whispers in shock.

"Just trust me." Sammy said, "I'll handle this. I promised mom and dad I would protect you two. Now move the damn table."

They nod silently as they move the table. Sammy walks slowly to the door. He opens it not surprised to see a bandit, brandishing an Iron Axe.

"May I help you?" Sammy sarcastically asks.

"Yeah, you can." The bandit said in a rough voice, "Give me the two girls here, and I may let you walk away alive."

"Nah." Sammy said, angering the bandit, "Even though my sis gets on my nerves, there's no way in hell that I'll give her to morons like you!"

"Then Die!" The Bandit shouts swinging his axe at Sammy.

"Sammy no!" Serena shouts in fear.

Sammy easily sidesteps the swing and then unsheathes his Iron Sword. He remembered his teacher's lesson on the Weapon's Triangle. Swords beat Axes, Axes beat Lances, and Lances beat Swords. Sammy swung his sword in retaliation at the Bandit's arm. The bandit couldn't dodge in time, so he gained a heavy wound. Blood starts pouring out of the bandit's wound. The Bandit growls in anger and hate towards Sammy.

"I was planning only to scare you off kid, but you crossed the line!"

Sammy responds by attacking him again, this time dealing a fatal cut across the bandit's neck.

"Gahh… My- My Brothers won't let this stand!" The bandit shouts before he falls over, dead.

"Y-You killed him." Serena stutters.

"Either I kill him, or let him kill me then him bringing you to his brothers and raping you two." Sammy said bluntly, "Stay behind me. I'll have to bring you to someplace safer."

Sammy inwardly holds off his shivers of his first kill. He didn't want to kill the bandit, but what could he do? Sammy sees them stand up with their stuff in their packs, ready to go.

"Okay, stay behind me. I'll try going to the Chief's house. It may be the safest place here at the moment." Sammy orders.

They nod silently. The three of them walk past the dead bandit's body and sneak out of the Inn. They see three Nomad Archers shooting 5 bandit's down with ease. [Nomad Archers are on horseback] Sammy sees a Bandit rush past the Nomads and charge towards Sammy and the girls. Sammy keeps his sword unsheathed as he attacks first this time. The bandit growls at the small wound but counterattacks. The Bandit jumps high in the air, using the momentum to charge towards Sammy in a downwards slash. Sammy dodges the full brunt of the blow, but still has a small cut on his left arm. Sammy hisses in pain as he finishes the bandit off with a spin-jump slash. The bandit falls with a thud. One of the Nomad Archers ride towards the trio.

"Are you three all right?" He asks.

The Nomad Archer has a brown bandanna wrapped around his green hair. In his left hand is his bow and the quiver is on his horse's saddle. His piercing green eyes stare at them and the dead bandit carefully.

"We are. Is there any safe place?" Sammy asks for the shivering girls.

"There is. I'll take the girls there."

"What about Sammy?" Rini asks.

"He can help us defend the position and possibly help us to charge at the leaders." He said, "Another Myrmidon helps us immensely."

"As long my sister and cousin are safe." Sammy said, interrupting their objections, "I'll gladly do it!"

The Nomad nods then he shouts at the other Nomad Archers. They nod listening to his order. After they finished off the Bandits in their area, they ride to tell everyone of the new recruit. Sammy helps the Nomad put Rini and Serena on the horse. Rini and Serena are crying.

"Don't worry about me guys. I'll beat them all and then come back." Sammy said, "I won't let them touch you two. I promised Mom and Dad."

The Nomad Archer nods as he rides off towards the chief's house. Another Myrmidon walks towards Sammy and greets himself.

"Hello, my name is Batu." He said with a slight accent, "I have come to tell you your orders from my Captain."

"All right." Sammy said, looking at Batu.

Batu has green hair, like most Sacaens. He also has the trademark green eyes. He's wearing a woven green shirt and brown pants with brown deerskin shoes. His sword is also bloodied, like Sammy's and he's about two years older than Sammy.

"You will accompany me, an archer, and a Cleric to the outside of town. We four will hold off bandits until reinforcements arrive. There are a small amount of Bandits outside the town and we should be able to handle them."

[End Chapter]


End file.
